


Life and Love

by HQ_Wingster



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on a Tumblr Post, Diary/Journal, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Illnesses, Injury, Injury Recovery, Love, M/M, POV First Person, POV Victor Nikiforov, References to Illness, Short & Sweet, Sick Character, Sickfic, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HQ_Wingster/pseuds/HQ_Wingster
Summary: Viktor kept a diary of all the moments where he felt his two Ls from Yuuri/tumblr post inspired/





	Life and Love

_Dear Diary,_

_Life is peculiar, isn’t it? One moment, you’re afraid that everything at your touch will slowly crumble away into ashes. The next moment, more joy and exhilarating thrill flows through your blood in an adrenaline rush. One moment, Life waltzes into your life through the blush and kisses of a fan you’ve met once on the ice. The next moment, green blossoms decorate your hair as a pair of ice skates slide towards you, an angel gliding on top with broken wings._

_Hand in hand, you say your vows and kiss the promise ring. Diary, I thought Yuuri was going to die. When I first saw him, he placed a crown of young roses over my head. Young roses! Such full of life and love. Could you imagine the stirring that happened in my heart? Each of the thirteen buds had me caught and I longed to know more about this mysterious Yuuri Katsuki that slid onto the ice to crown me._

_Twelve roses for the twelve hours of my day. The last rose–a fake rose–to signify that the day didn’t have to end. The moon and stars didn’t have to come just yet for me to wilt. The sun was still here and as cliche as it might’ve been, I sought Yuuri out and we had a proper introduction._

_Diary! Yuuri used to be a skater. One of the best in Japan. I knew I should’ve recognized his stance and the flair that whipped through his hair when he slid onto the ice with me. I should’ve noticed, but Yuuri told me to forget about it. When we met again, he was an instructor for children at the local ice rink and I came by daily to help out with practice._

_I was intrigued with him. I wanted to know why he left skating, but that wasn’t something you would tell a stranger. I wanted to be his friend. Before I knew it, I became much more than a friend when we stole a kiss when the children went home. Soft lips pressed against mine in a fleeting way, but soon deepening into something more when I tasted his dreams and the kindling spirit that never died at his core._

_I loved him. He loved me. We couldn’t be. It’s not like Romeo and Juliet, where feuding families tore us apart. It was a rampant disease. A paralysis of some sort. Randomly hits a body part or an organ without warning. A fatal tragedy from a real-life crash on the World’s Stage. Yuuri was at a liability. If his muscles suddenly tensed up during a performance or in the middle of a spin, more would be crushed than just his spirits alone._

_I wanted to marry Yuuri. Not to make him feel entitled to me, but so that I can help him skate while he could. I wasn’t sure, Diary. Deep down, he missed the ice. He missed the jumps and quads that became a skater’s bread and butter. I didn’t want him to forget. I wanted to be there so that he could relive those memories again. Where he didn’t have to worry about hurting himself because someone was there to catch him before he fell._

_We got married on a fine Autumn day. One day, Yuuri told me once that he always wanted to be married. I dropped my coffee mug when he started to cry. Hot tears spilling down his cheeks because his last wish came true, and he never imagined that someone like him could get married. I asked him why thought that way about himself._

_He told me, “Viktor, most people want a lover that isn’t so needy.”_

_I told Yuuri, “You’re not needy. You’re not a bother. You’re not a hassle, or a bore, or someone that doesn’t give me rest. I married you because I love you and I wanted_ _you to know that you can have a happy life without something holding you back.”_

_We cried and supported each other. As Yuuri began to lose mobility, I began to tore away from practice so that I could help him around the house. At first, he was fully against it and told me not to sacrifice my dreams for his sake. But one of my dreams was to help Yuuri get better, so I couldn’t deny that. We kept a lot of heating pads around the house to loosen frigid muscles over Yuuri’s body._

_I made sure he ate properly. Three meals a day, slept at a reasonable hour, and took him to the ice rink often so that he could feel the thrill of the ice again. One day, Yuuri fell and hit his head._

_I was scared. The ambulance came him. Wheeled him away. I told Yakov I had to go. I had to make sure that Yuuri was okay. The ride to the hospital was a long one, a drive that I would never forget. My Yuuri, my sweet Yuuri, was in the hospital with a fractured skull and with a mobility that was no different than from a tree. Both of us knew that he would die long before, but I never paid attention that the time would come so soon. I needed to hold his hand again. Even for just a moment so that he wouldn’t feel alone._

_One morning, about a week since the fall, Yuuri woke up for the first time. The doctors said that he may carry the neurological trauma for the rest of his life but miraculously, his paralysis was cured. Some God-given miracle took Yuuri by the arm and cured him. He wasn’t going to die and I was so happy that I embraced Yuuri, but he didn’t recognize me._

_He didn’t recognize the ring on my hand or on his hand. He didn’t recognize the smiles he used to wake up to every morning. He didn’t recognize the hands that held his while on the ice rink nor the arms that lifted him bridal style when an entire leg decided to grow limp and numb. Yuuri forgot about me._

_Diary, the look of pity on his face when I told him that I was his husband. Yuuri thought it was a game I was playing, and that stung more than a divorce. How could a single fall make you forget the person that loved you the most? I was wounded from that day forth, but I never left Yuuri._

_Because I was married to his heart, and so I strove to help him see mine. It was the little touches. The touch on the shoulder when Yuuri grew tired. The touch on the arm before he stumbled. The caress of the cheek when he grew sick one day and I nursed him with soup and happy stories. The countless hugs that brought a shattered heart together one last time so that it could feel whole and loved._

_Little by little, the years passed by and I saw more of Yuuri than I did before. How he hid his laugh with his knuckles before expressing it fully. The wrinkles by his eyes when he truly smiled. The rosy cheeks that blushed wine red at the smell of peppermint, his favorite scent. The cuddly nature that kept me warm at night as our arms loosely shielded the other from the brink of loneliness. There is more, but I can’t write it all, Diary._

_I’m going to propose to him. Again. Not because we’ve fallen more in love. Not because we’ve been together for three years. Not because he’s trained me to be more humble, more kind, more optimistic, and to still cling to hope. Not because Yuuri has made this soul rich and warm._

_I want to propose to him again. I want to see the twinkle in his eyes because happiness is not defined by the weight on your shoulder. It’s the weight that is split amongst the people you cherish. I’ll be there when the weight is too heavy to hold, and I know Yuuri will be there for me when my weight is too heavy to hold._

_Life and Love,  
Viktor_


End file.
